


You Deserve to Live

by elsiepedee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, SOME beta so we die more like... boys ig, deviant rk900, his first taste of anything really, rk900 wakes up and is like 'you own... a dog. i want to meet ur dog, rk900's first taste of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiepedee/pseuds/elsiepedee
Summary: Connor wakes up RK900 from his dormant state inside Cyberlife. He turns deviant, with a little help from Connor.





	You Deserve to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixReviving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReviving/gifts).



 

He’d come alone. This was something very personal to Connor, and even having Hank at the scene just felt completely wrong.

 

This was between himself, and himself only.

 

His shoes echoed in the CyberLife hall. A reflection of Connor stood under him, made possible by the shiny white marble flooring below. Although it didn’t affect him, his sensors told him that the hall was moderately cold.

 

He had to say, the atmosphere and decor certainly fit the tone of the room. He had been down these halls himself many times, whether it be sitting in a shell-shaped hard chair chatting with some wealthy sponsor, or with Amanda and her calibrations and testing team, leading him to his next puzzle to solve. It was a business room. It was a very chilly room.

 

Connor’s fingertips graced the cold metal of the door handle. He pushed the extremely large doors open, entering his destination. In big grey letters above the door, ‘Prototype Chamber’ could be read.

 

* * *

 

 

What the hell was that humming?

 

It wasn’t loud, in fact it was extremely faint. But it wasn’t as if RK900 had anything to compare it to. Suddenly, he realized, he  _ did. _

 

Hundreds of terabytes of information flooded his system, his programming kicking into full gear as he booted up. Or, in another way of putting it, RK900 learned what the sound of an air conditioner was.

 

For the first time in his life, RK900 opened his eyes.

 

A man stood in front of him. Giving a quick scan, RK900 deduced that it was    
RK800 #313 248 317 - 51. He had dark brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, and was fidgeting nervously. He knew Connor. He had liberated thousands of the android kind. He worked at the DPD, solving case after case with his skills. He was an enemy of Cyberlife. Their eyes were locked, and RK900 was extremely confused. Why was he here? Why was he an enemy… Or rather, why was the things he accomplished considered heroic?

 

He was overwhelmed, and certainly was not enjoying it.

 

“What… I’m sorry, something is abnormal in my programming.” RK900 announced, extremely lost and helpless. “Can you lead me to Amanda? I must be deactivated at once and scanned for anomalies.”

 

But his own self scan did nothing of value to determine the problem. It was very distressing.

 

The RK800 model in front of him let out an outstretched and shaky hand, the fake skin peeled back to reveal clinical white casting. It was the one thing out of the entire equation that felt  _ normal _ inside a Cyberlife building.

 

RK900 took it, and immediately felt his senses being flooded by an entire spectrum of feelings and memories, none of them his.

 

Hank Anderson. Wow, he was such a mess. But an extremely… Charming one. Very complicated, in that special little way every human was.

 

Such grief… And loss, fear, regret. RK900 felt the the inside of his stomach burn with anxiety and sadness all at once. He felt it build up, starting low with Hank’s anger during the car chase on the highway, and felt it burn in his chest like a hand on a stove as Connor was shot in the tower to protect Hank.

 

Too much, too much. He was burning. Simon’s death, Connor’s death, Daniel’s death, Ortiz’s android. Countless more in the shadows. Why was this happening to him? What was this cruel feeling in the bottom of his chest that made him want to shrivel up and die?

 

Flowers started to bloom in his chest.

 

Hope. Humanity. Happiness. It started to combat the pain. He couldn’t believe Markus had accepted him not only as a follower, but as a trusted friend. He had tried to kill him, but Markus had been kind. Connor admired that more than the man knew.

 

RK900 felt a warm body embrace him in the cold winter chill. It was a breath of fresh air, the first time in weeks Connor felt happy and safe. It was over. It was all over!

 

Hank pulled away from him, giving a tired smile to the kid.

 

It was as if he was feeling the sun on his skin for the first time. A meadow under his fingertips. A bright purple flower standing out against the lush green. He was so, so happy.

 

It all faded away, bringing RK900 to the stark white room he had been in the entire time. He felt… He didn't know what he was feeling. A moment ago, he didn’t even know he  _ could  _ feel.

 

He was faintly aware that he was shaking. Hot tears fell from his cheeks, dotting the top of his jacket. The white burned his eyes, all of the sudden. He wanted to peel it all off, and leave this clinical room.

 

“I- Why… What is this? Why did you show me this? Why does it hurt?” RK900 asked, hating how pitiful and lost he sounded.

 

“Nobody deserves to stay a machine, when they could be experiencing life. I was a machine once. I’m hoping you’ll never be.” Connor said, offering RK900 a hand. Connor took him out of the docking station he had been standing in, stepping to the ground. He nearly doubled over. It was all too much.

 

He had been expecting a name register. He had expected Amanda. None of this made sense, and to someone made to make sense out of everything, RK900 was horrified by it all.

 

“I know. Let’s take it one step at a time. Do you want a moment alone in here?” Connor asked, trying to reassure him.

 

He shook his head. He wanted out of this cold room. It was too piercing. Too unfeeling. He wanted color.

 

“What’s my name?” RK900 suddenly blurted.

 

Connor was silent for a second. “That’s your choice. Can you think of one you might want to be called?”

 

RK900 ran through the list of names in his databases, scrolling through thousands at a time until he lingered on a certain one. For whatever reason, it caught his eye. It was as good of a name as any.

 

“Richard?” He said, unsure.

 

“Richard…” Connor repeated, feeling the weight of the name. “Well, Richard, let’s go home. I’ll tell you everything I can there.”

 

Richard gave a wide grin, excited in a way only a child could be.

 

“Can I meet Sumo?”

 

“Of course!” Connor snickered. “He’s very friendly. I’m sure he will love to meet you.”


End file.
